Ending Flight
by Tinjin
Summary: Takes place right after ending picnic in episode 48. After the little picnic, Sela asks Yamato a question she's been meaning to ask for a while. What will his answer be? :3


**_Hello there, here's a one shot that I've been wanting to write for a while. Sorry if it's bad, it's just a thought I had in my head._**

 **Character** : Dialogue

 _Thoughts_

actions*

The picnic is now over, the zyuohgers are now going home, the piglet has gone home with her mum earlier. However, out of everyone, only Sela and Yamato were left behind.

 **Sela** : Hey, Yamato?

 **Yamato** : Hm? What's wrong?

 **Sela** : Nothing, wanna walk around?

 **Yamato** : Uhh... Sure.

The two start leaving the picnic site together, walking around the park.

 **Yamato** : Sela... Are you sure nothing's wrong?

 **Sela** : Not really, but something has been bugging me for a while.

 **Yamato** : Oh... *spots a bench* Would you like to sit down and talk about it?

 **Sela** : Yeah..

They proceed to the bench then they sit down and continue talking.

 **Yamato** : So, what's wrong?

 **Sela** : Yamato... I've been wanting to ask you this for a while.

 **Yamato (shocked):** Oh.. Umm alright. What is it??

 **Sela** : Yamato... Why do you always say my name as "Sela...". Yes, you say it normally too but a lot of the times, it's as "Sela...", why?

 **Yamato (shocked):** Oh, you paid attention? Hehe. Uhh...

 **Sela** : Come on, just tell me. Please?? :)

 **Yamato** : You want me to just... Give it you straight?

 **Sela** : Yep. :3 Come on, tell me.

 **Yamato** : Alright... _Here goes nothing_. Sela... I love you..

 **Sela (shocked):**... What? You.. Love me?

 **Yamato** : Yes, I love you. I've been in love with you practically since we first met. Then it kept growing upon me realising how much you mean to me, always concerned about your health and safety.

 **Sela** :... Eh?

 **Yamato** : When you fainted from Leo's roar.. I reached you first.

When you were shot by Huntelder, I immediately went to get you.

When you were holding Micchan's hands, I was wrapped in jealousy.

 **Sela** : Yamato...

 **Yamato** : When I thought you died with everyone... My soul literally left my body, until you guys came back.

And then when you were out with that guy, I wanted to get you back but... You looked happier with him so I let it go...

 **Sela** : :) Well then, thank God.

 **Yamato** :... Eh?

 **Sela** : I love you too..

 **Yamato** : O.O really???

 **Sela** : :) yep. *holds Yamatos hand* been in love for a while too, ever since I heard the emotion put in to every time you say my name.

The two move closer to each other so they're side by side. Yamato was about to intertwine his fingers with Sela's but has a better idea in mind.

 **Yamato** : Sela, wanna fly?

 **Sela** : What? How??

 **Yamato** : :D *gets up and turns around so his back is facing Sela* Hop on.

 **Sela** :.. Okay :) *gets on Yamato's back*

 **Yamato** : Alright, *pulls out Champion Symbol* Hon'no Kakusei. *morphs* Yasei Kaihō. *gains wings* Sela, ready?

 **Sela** : Yeah.

 **Yamato** : :) Hold on tight.

 **Sela** : I am.

 **Yamato** : Alright, get ready. 3. 2. 1! *takes off*

Yamato and Sela are now in the sky with Sela enjoying the adrenaline from moving around at such high speed.

 **Sela** : Whaaa, so this is how it feels. Well, kinda. Amazing...

 **Yamato** : Might as well fly you home too, where's your house?

 **Sela** : I'll tell you later, can you just fly me wherever for a little bit? The view up here... Is absolutely breathtaking.

 **Yamato** : :) Alright.

The two, well Yamato, continues to fly around, soaring through the skies with Sela taking in every view and feeling of air just brushing through her fingertips.

 **YamatoXSela** : _I will never forget this day..._

It's now been about an hour or so ever since Yamato started flying around. Then again, it's the first time he flew anywhere with something on his back.

 **Yamato** : Sela, would you like to go home? It's almost dark.

 **Sela** : Alright, take me home. I'll guide you by leaning side to side. Okay?

 **Yamato** : Oke, let's go!

Yamato and Sela now being to fly together, kind of, with Yamato acting as an engine and Sela as pilot. Going around as they search for Sela's home.

After about 15 minutes, they finally reach Sela's house. Yamato and Sela lands at the front door and Yamato demorphs.

 **Sela** : Yamato, thanks for that. It was wonderful. :)

 **Yamato** : :) Anything to see you happy.

Yamato pulls Sela into a hug, faces slowly getting closer. Lips just centimetres apart.

 **Sela** : :3 I love you Yamato.

 **Yamato** : I love you too.

Their lips finally touch each others for a soft kiss. Both on Cloud 9, wishing that this moment was longer.

 **Yamato** : :) I've been waiting forever for that moment.

 **Sela** : Same here. :3 Alright, I gotta go in now. Bye Yamato.

 **Yamato** : Sela... I love you :3 *makes a heart with hands*

 **Sela** : *sighs* :) I love you too *makes heart with hands* Alright, goodnight Yamato.

 **Yamato** : Goodnight Sela.

Sela enters her home and Yamato morphs again to fly home. The new couple will never forget this day. Ever..

 ** _And it's done._** ** _Yeah, it ain't much, just something random but relatable to the series. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed. I hope to write more stories for you guys. :D_**


End file.
